<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nevaeh by FrankieIT1121</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488624">Nevaeh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieIT1121/pseuds/FrankieIT1121'>FrankieIT1121</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Vampire Diaries RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieIT1121/pseuds/FrankieIT1121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nevaeh is the oldest of the Gilbert siblings, and she was the towns Angel. Then bad teenage choices ruined everything. Overnight she had become a fallen Angel to the town leaders of Mystic Falls, but to the newer residents, she was a saviour. Im not going by the plot line. This is going to be a complete AU. But I hope you enjoy it. Nevaeh has alot of things to learn and figure out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oc/Klaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her platinum blonde hair cascaded in ringlets around her heart shaped face, and the toilet she was currently hanging her head over. With tears in her baby blue eyes she held her stomach as she gasped for air in between her bouts of nausea. It had been four months since she found out she was pregnant. It was the scandal of the millennium in her hometown of Mystic Falls. She was Nevaeh Gilbert, older sister to Elena and Jeremy, and the towns shining star. They referred to her as the Mystic Falls Angel. She had been born with the most platinum blonde of hair, and the baby blue eyes that could penetrate your soul. But she was also the sweetest, most caring person. She would always be by her mom's side helping with community events and charities. She never partied until the end of her sophomore year. Her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood begged her to go to his end of the bash. She finally gave in. That night would never leave her mind. She and Elena had arrived, they split up to find their respective boyfriends. Nevaeh found Tyler in his room upset tears threatening to come out of those puppy dog eyes that never shed a tear in public. Nevaeh's heart ached for him. He was drunk and handsy and after awhile of talking she decided to give in and give herself to him. I mean they would be together forever right….</p><p>Wrenching again into the Elena Nevaehs younger by a year sister walked in and silently pulled Nevaehs blond locks away from her face as tears rolled down her face. Her family had been through way to much. When her parents and the Lockwoods found out about her pregnancy there was a war that almost erupted. The Lockwoods wanted to get rid of the issue, but her parents had stood proudly and strong with her choice to keep the baby. Tyler broke up with Nevaeh immediately, but checks started arriving addressed to Nevaeh for large amounts. Her parents has been furious with the Lockwoods for trying to pay Nevaeh for her silence. However after seeing how badly things were getting for her parents Nevaeh decided to keep the father a secret and let the Lockwoods continue their blissful little lives. A week after that her parents died. Elena had decided to go to a party in the woods instead of stay home for family night. Well she had called her parents a few hours later drunk to pick her up. Nevaeh had rode with them so she could be there to console her sister. Neither of the sisters remember much after that. They had been found on the shore bank unconscious. Nevaeh had been admitted to the hospital for farther observation due to the pregnancy, but Elena walked away with no injuries. It was a miracle. Since then the two sisters had become even closer if that were possible. The summer grieving process had been hard especially for Nevaeh, with how sensitive she was to everyone's feelings, but they had promised that the first day of school was a new beginning for them.</p><p>"Will you be able to do this sister? If not I will totally talk to the schoolboard myself." Elena asked her beautiful doe eyes looking over her older sister with concern. She held Nevaehs platinum blonde locks in one hand and started to rub her hand in a circle on her back which always soothed her. Nevaehs muscles relaxed as she smiled at her sister.</p><p>"I will be fine. We all will be fine! Can you bring me my outfit off my bed so I can take a shower and brush my teeth?" Nevaeh asked her sister as she pushed herself off the cold tiled floor and towards the shower. Elena reluctantly left her be as she turn the hot water on and let it cascade over her tense back. She heard the door open and her sister hang her outfit then click the door shut again. After twenty minutes of just pure steamy hot relaxation Nevaeh jumped out of the shower, brushed her teeth, and blow dried her platinum locks. She then looked over at her school outfit. Luckily she only had a small bump right now, no one would notice unless they were searching, so she could still fit in most of her normal clothes. She shimmied on her high wasted faded blue jean shorts, and a pink tank top with a flowy pink see through cover up shirt, and white strappy sandals. She let her platinum blonde hair frame her face as she put on her makeup. Finally satisfied with how she looks and how her baby bump is covered she grabbed her school bag and started downstairs where her aunt Jenna had just been reminded about her presentation she was late for.</p><p>" Ugh I'm horrible at this! Um will you be okay? Nevaeh good morning! Do you want me to drop you off at school?" Aunt Jenna frantically said turning around to see Nevaeh walk in concern in her eyes growing.</p><p>"We are find Aunt Jenna! Go! Bonnie is coming to pick us up any minute!" Elena said trying to calm our aunt down. And like clockwork there was a honk outside. Elena jumped up and grabbed her bag then looked up to Nevaeh.</p><p>"You go. I am going to walk!" I said smiling .</p><p>"But… "</p><p>"Elena, Jenna I am fine! Plus the doc said that exercise is good for me right now!" Reluctantly Elena left and Aunt Jenna ran up the stairs to get her presentation. Quickly before she could talk me into letting her give me a ride, I grabbed a bottle water, and started out the door. I love walking to school, this small town was surrounded by woods and nature. A few minutes down the road a bit I heard a caw. I looked over and saw black crow staring at me.</p><p>"Well hello there! What are you doing alone?" I started cooing walking towards the bird. I swear I saw it look down at my tummy cock its head then it flew away.</p><p>"Okay well that was weird. " I continued on my way to school a little freaked out by the crow encounter. When I got to parking lot of the school I took a deep breath as I braced myself, for the stares, the pointing, the whispers. I walked to the front doors already receiving stares and a few glares from the jocks at the basketball court. I continued in where the whispers got louder, and the pointing, and laughing. My head started to spin as rushed to get away, that's when I felt like I hit a brick wall. I looked up and stared into the most beautiful green eyes ever. I tried to regain control as I did a once over of this sandy haired god.</p><p>"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you… literally." I said giving a slight smile.</p><p>"No worries, are you okay you look ill." The boy with concern and something else in his eyes.</p><p>"Oh yeah I'm okay, just a slight panic attack!" Nevaeh mentally slapped herself. Great this guy is going to think I am a completely pathetic weirdo.</p><p>"I'm Stefan, Salvatore." He said smiling holding out his hand.</p><p>"Hello Stefan, I'm Nevaeh Gilbert." I smiled shaking his cold hand. He gave me that look again that I could not decipher then looked down at stomach. My hand protectively went to cover my bump. I was about to say goodbye so I could get away from this very awkward situation, when the worst case scenario started to unfold before me. I heard my name as I let go of Stefan's hand, I looked up and let out a whimper. My body tensed as I maneuvered my books to cover my bump, as Tyler came forward with a very angry look in his eyes. When I tensed, Stefan's body visibly went stiff as the hand that I was previously shaking, was now gently scooting me behind him. Tyler's jaw clenched when he saw this new guy step between us, but only glanced at his hand placement for a moment before he stared at me.</p><p>"Nevaeh, can we talk… alone!" Tyler asked/demanded. Finally getting out of my stupor I gave Tyler a death glare.</p><p>"No. There is nothing to say. Besides I wouldn't have a conversation with you alone… it would probably intel me getting assinated somehow." I watched as hurt then anger went through Tylers eyes. I turned around trying to flee but Tyler reached out and grabbed my wrist hard. I could feel it breaking, then I was let go as Stefan grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall, his feet dangling.</p><p>"Please stop! No more violence! Please!" I begged crying. Stefan looked at me glanced at my broke wrist, then at my bump. His eyes calmed as he turned back to Tyler.</p><p>"Leave her alone. You have hurt her enough." After he threatened Tyler he through him to the floor, then looked over at me. " Your wrist is broken. Let me take you to the hospital." He almost demanded as he helped me up and helped me position my wrist to where it would hurt less.</p><p>"You don't have too…"</p><p>"Come on. I parked by the front." Stefan stated as he ushered me towards where his car was. We drove in silence for a bit before He said anything.</p><p>"You know you having a very calming aura about you! I feel calm, and docile around you!" Stefan stated cautiously hoping to not creep me out. I laughed, knowing he was referring to my gifts, my parents had drilled it into me to never talk about, and to not try to strengthen them. But Stefan felt safe.</p><p>"I have that affect. My nickname is Angel, my parents named me Heaven backwards. I can feel others feelings, and can normally calm people down by being in their presence. It is a gift I suppose." Stefan smiled at me as I confided in him.</p><p>"Well Thank you for confiding in me! And thank you for the calming effect. I haven't felt this calm and in control of my… feelings… in a very long time." I was going to ask him what he meant but we arrived at the hospital.</p><p>" I have to say goodbye here. I can't do hospitals. Plus I need to get back to school and tell them office why you are missing your first day!" Before I could thank him he was off. I sighed as I walked in I saw the same crow from earlier staring at me. I shivered, this had been a weird day, and I felt like there was more to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to thank everyone who is reading this! I appreciate any and all live I can get... Kudos, comments, definitely comments! Again thank you! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few minutes in the waiting room Nevaeh was ushered to a small room where her doctor immediately came in. The older gentlemen had been best friends with her father, and had volunteered to take Nevaeh in as his patient when all the drama went down. He came in worry written all over his face.</p><p>"Nevaeh who hurt you?" Nevaeh shook her head signaling him she wouldn't be answering any questions. He sighed as he sat down and examined her wrist. " It's broken, you will have to have a cast and sling. Since you wont tell me what happened , I have called your aunt Jenna, and your sister. They will be here soon to pick you up." He laughed at my horrified look then started to fix my wrist up. When he was done he left me in the examanation room sulking. I had just wanted to get my wrist fixed then be on my way, but now I will be answering a million rapid fire questions from my aunt and sister. A tapping noise brought me out of my sulking daze. I looked over at the window where I saw the same crow from earlier. I stepped towards it as it cocked its head then flew away. I frowned then turned around to see a sinfully sexy god with mesmerizing blue eyes, and raven black hair. He had a black leather jacket along with black form fitting jeans and a black t-shirt. Everything about him screamed bad boy, but he sure made a girl want to walk on the wild side.</p><p>"Hello there!" He smirked as he watched me look him over. I blushed as I realized he had caught me.</p><p>"Hello? Are you a nurse?" I asked wondering why he was standing in my examination room. He smirked again then he frowned as he looked at my wrist, then his eyes slowly roamed over to my bump. Again my hand instinctively covered the bump as I hot anxious.</p><p>" Oh no Angel. I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore. My brother told me what happened and I wanted to make sure your okay… Make sure he didn't hurt you in the scuffle. He can lose control… " geniune concern crossed over his face.</p><p>"Oh no. He helped me! He was a life saver really! This was the other guy." I stood up and walked closer to him hoping to calm him.</p><p>"Okay well that's good to know! I don't know what I would do if something happened to you!..." I looked up at this strange man in surprise what did he mean? Then all of sudden he was gone… I didn't have much time to think about it before Aunt Jenna rushed into my room.</p><p>"Nevaeh are you okay? What happened?" Aunt Jenna questioned as she gave me a big hug then started to exam my arm.</p><p>"Neva! Stefan told me what happened! Are you okay? Jeremy heard about it and went after Tyler… so Jeremy had to go home with a bloody nose! But Stefan said he drove you here then we got the call from the doc so we rushed here!" Elena rambled not taking a breath.</p><p>"So you and Stefan?!" I say teasingly raising my eyebrows. She looks at me in shock, the looks at blushing.</p><p>"Really? That's what you get from everything I just said?" Elena and I started laughing as Aunt Jenna chuckled picking up my bags and leading us out the door. At least they were laughing and distracted from asking me a million and one questions. I kept laughing with Elena as I caught sight of the crow from earlier staring at me again. I ignored it as I tuned back into the conversation with Elena, she was talking about Stefan, and how they had run into each in the hallway and then at the cemetery. I thought it was strange but im happy for my sister. She needs something good in her life. She continued to talk about her new mcdreamy all the way home, inside the house and upstairs to the door of my room. I finally got her to realize I just wanted to go I to my room and rest. I was getting queasy and sleepy. I walked into room threw my bookbag down and headed straight for the shower, stripping my school clothes off as I went. After awkward bath trying to keep my cast dry I wrap my towel around me and walked into my room. As I headed for my dresser I heard a familiar tap on my window. Gently laughing to myself I walk over to the window and open it. The crow caws at me as I sit on my window bench and reach my hand out to it.</p><p>"We have to stop meeting like this Mr. Crow! Are you stalking me?" I said laughing as the grow gently walks over to my outstretched hand. The crow cocks its head slightly, rubbing its head against my stomach then flies away as there is a knock at the door. I stare out into the darkness sad that the crow is gone then quickly throw on some pj short shorts and a tank top and hurry downstairs to see who was at the door. As I descended the stairs I caught the end of a slightly awkward conversation between Stefan and Elena. As I made my appearance Stefan looked up and Smiled as Elena turned to look at me.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I woke you up! I just wanted to drop off Elena's journal she dropped earlier!" Stefan said quickly as I stepped beside my sister. It was so cute how awkward they were.</p><p>"Stefan, as I'm sure you have heard by now from many people I'm pregnant, not old! It's only seven. " He bowed his head in shame as I said pregnant. Like he was ashamed of the people who had told him.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you… "</p><p>"Hey um, Neva, I was just inviting Stefan to the grill with Bonnie and Caroline… Do you want to come? They missed you today!" Elena said nervously hoping to get her sister out for a bit. Nevaeh looked down at her pjs.</p><p>"I would have to get some clothes on… " I was about to refuse then I looked into my sisters pleading eyes. "Alright. Just give me a bit to get changed." I hurried back upstairs and started ti go through all my clothes. Going out to such a social hotspot like the grill scared me. All the people there to judge and whisper, but if Elena really wanted me to go. I finally found a pair of black skinny jean that I buckled under my bump, and an off the shoulder black shirt with white angel wings on it. I put on my angel wing earrings and did my makeup, before I threw on my leather jacket and black converse. I walked downstairs and as Elena once again looked up at me. They both smiled then we all headed to The Grill.</p><p>I took a deep breath before walking into the grill. Once I stepped inside a hush went over the crowd of teens but was quickly broken by the bubbly bouncing blonde that was headed towards me screeching with open arms.</p><p>"Oh my god! I missed you today! I totally heard what he who shall not be named did! I totally started a rumor about him having and std after I heard! None of the cheerleaders will going near him anytime soon! But anyways are you ok? Is my future goddaughter or son okay?" she rambled happily hugging Nevaeh tightly then ushering her to the table where Bonnie and Matt where at. Caroline was Nevaehs best friend, they had been since they were babies. Caroline was a very nice caring person but she had a well known issue with word vomitting. Nevaeh laughed as she sat down at the table Bonnie, a very sweet best friend to Elena smiled as she hugged Nevaeh. Then Matt and Nevaeh looked at each other. Matt looked away ashamed. Not only was his best friend the father to her baby but he had physically hurt her and Matt was the poster child for being Rhett sweetest blonde football player ever! Besides the fact he and Elena had dated. Elena had broken it off after their parents died.</p><p>"Matty! I'm happy to see you!" Nevaeh said hugging him which made him relax and laugh as they all made small talk until Stefan and Elena joined the table.</p><p>"So Stefan you just moved here?" Good old Caroline started her rapid fire questions. Nevaeh zoned and walked over to the bar. She didn't feel like sitting in that awkward situation any longer.</p><p>"Hey Angel. You look beautiful tonight!" A familiar unnerving voice said behind her. She spun around to tell Tyler to go away when an arm wrapped around her waist and the sexy leather clad sex god from earlier was standing next to her. He coldly stared at Tyler.</p><p>"Yes isn't she looking amazing? She has a radiant glow about her. That's why I just can't stand to be away from her for to long." Nevaeh blushed as she tried to slowly slink away but Damon's hand gently kept her plush against him as he continued his stare down with Tyler. "Come on Angel, lets go get you home. You have school tomorrow." Tyler stood there by the bar shocked as Damon gently ushered her away.</p><p>"Um thank you Damon… that could've gotten bad!"</p><p>"My pleasure. Here let me take you home!" Damon replied as we walked towards the door.</p><p>"I have to go tell my sister and friends goodnight." I said as I went over to the table of friends with Damons fingers entwined with mine. When I got over to the table ever one stopped and stared. Elena looked surprised but smiled, Caroline was drooling, and Stefan… well he went rigid. He stared at our hands then gave his brother the deadliest glare.</p><p>"Brother? I didn't know you were in town?" Stefan finally said still glaring at our entwined hands.</p><p>"Well someone has to make sure your okay brother!" Damon smirked getting closer to Nevaeh which seemed to make Stefan angrier.</p><p>"You didn't tell me your brother was in town to!" Elena said finally noticing the tension.</p><p>"It's okay. We arent very close lately! It's a shame really." Damon purred as his arm now wrapped around Nevaehs shoulders which seemed to completely throw Stefan into a bad mood. Nevaeh felt like a pawn in a game and she wasn't going to have that.</p><p>"Well I am sorry every one but I really am getting tired. Damon is going to take me home. I will see everyone at school tomorrow, Elena I will see you at the house later! I took Damon's hand and walked outside where he showed me to his very impressive car. We sat in silence for awhile before I spoke up.</p><p>"Damon. I don't know what's going on with you and your brother. I don't know why you're using me to get at him, but that ends tonight. I will not be used. Especially not in a war between brothers. And neither will my sister." As I said my piece we arrived at my house. He somehow got to my door before I could open it. He opened it and helped me out.</p><p>"Angel, I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. Yes my brother and I have some deep seeded issues, but I swear I will not use you." I stepped out as I tried to gauge his emotions. The odd thing is, I couldn't pick up any feelings from him. That worried me a lot.</p><p>"Well thank you Mr. Salvatore, but during that speech you didn't once mention using my sister… ." I stood there waiting for him to say something but when he didn't say anything I shook my head and walked inside. I slammed the front door as I ran up the stairs crying. I knew there was something wrong with them, and they were trying to put the gilbert sister in the middle.</p><p>"I swear to keep you safe Angel. If Elena has to be put in danger so be it." Damon said as he listened to her cry and to the faint heartbeat in her stomach. She was special, and that baby was a supernatural phenomenon. But that isn't why he cared. He just wanted to be with them. With her and her baby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Nevaeh woke nauseous as usual in the morning, she ran to the bathroom, where she stayed for 20 minutes then took a shower and headed to her closet to grab clothes. Hopefully today she could actually get to at least one class without major dramas, or hospital visits. As she stood in her towel staring at the abyss that is her closet she felt a familiar presence as she turned around to see the crow again. She sighed as she walked over to her window and let the bird in.</p><p>"I may as well just leave that window open for you huh? Are you hungry? I wonder what crows eat?" Nevaeh half said to herself as she made a mental note to look up what kind of things crows eat. She then walked over and put on her knee length white sundress with a brown braided belt. She put on her brown cowgirl boots then put on a flower headband. She lightly put on sooner makeup then headed downstairs leaving the crow perched on her headboard with the window left open.</p><p>"Hey Neva!" Jeremy chimed as he walked by her trying to get to the front door without her seeing his face. She grabbed his arm and turned his face towards her gently with her hand. She frowned as she saw the bruising around his left eye and his nose. She wanted to cry. Her little had tried to defend and had been hurt in the process.</p><p>"It's okay Neva! Your wrist is broken! He deserved more then the few punches I landed!" Jeremy said sitting down at the kitchen island while Nevaeh got down a cup for coffee for him, and water for her.</p><p>"Well hey girls love battle scars! You will be a hit with the ladies!" Nevaeh said joking as Jeremy perked up at that ideal. He had been going after Matt's sister, but when she was also going with Tyler, Jeremy cut off contact with her. He couldn't fight to be with someone who wanted to be with a man who had completely devastated his big sister's world. He had also cut back on the drugs, due to Nevaehs persistent begging him to stop. She wanted her baby to have a good sober uncle, and he finally agreed.</p><p>"Well then maybe I should get into fights more often…" Jeremy joked. He laughed as he dodged the water bottle she threw at him.</p><p>"Jeremy! Nooooo…" Nevaeh said frustrated.</p><p>"Just kidding! See you at school. Elena already left with Bonnie!" he yelled back as he fled through the front door. Nevaeh groaned as she picked up her water bottle and headed out the door. A block down the road Nevaeh was stopped by other then Damon Salvatore in is flashy black car. Nevaeh groaned as turned around to face the sex god. Good lord she needs to stop calling him that.</p><p>"Awe come on. I can't be that bad of company can I?" He smirked obviously hearing her groan.</p><p>"Depends is this a ploy to get at your brother or are you talking to me to truly talk to me?" Nevaeh deadpanned. A look of hurt flashed through Damon's eyes but only briefly, then the smirk was back!</p><p>"I told you last night I would not hurt you or put you in our sibling issues!" Damon said as he was only an inch from her face. She felt her heart jump a beat. No. She wasn't going to do this.</p><p>"As I remember I asked you to keep my sister out of it as well."</p><p>"I won't make promises I won't keep." Damon said slowly, the smirk now a frown as his beautiful blue eyes searched hers for something, she wasn't quite sure what yet.</p><p>"Goodbye Damon!" Nevaeh said quietly as she side stepped him and continued walking towards school.</p><p>Damon stood where she left him dumbfounded. How could she keep walking away from him? Why did he keep letting her? Why did he care? He was here originally for Katherine, but then he had seen his brother save Elena the carbon copy of Katherine. Then he saw Nevaeh. They had both felt the unnatural pull to her. They knew she was supernatural, but they hadn't counted on the pull to be around her. It was heart crushing everytime she walked out of their presence. He had planned to reek havoc and yet he hasn't done anything except for taunt his brother a little last night. What was going on and what was so special about Angel?</p><p>Damon jumped out of his stuper real quick and rushed up behind her. She yelped in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her waist spun her around gently, keeping her current condition in consideration, stared into the depths of those baby blue eyes and crushed his lips into hers. She struggled at first then gave in parting her lips granting him entrance into her mouth they stood there in their own little moment for awhile before she finally pushed him away gasping for air her lips puffy from the pressure of the kiss.</p><p>"Damon Salvatore! If you ever do that again… .ugh… no! You haves to fix your relationship with your brother first, leaving me, my sister and the people we know and love out of it!" Nevaeh regained her composure and again headed off towards school leaving him alone, and enraged.</p><p>After a boring , uneventful day at school the gilbert sisters were at the house debating with each as to why or in Nevaehs case why not she should go to beginning of the school year bonfire tonight.</p><p>"You need to get out more!" Elena whined trying to get her sister to go.</p><p>"Do you remember what happened to me at the last party I went to Elena? I'm a pregnant teenage statistic now, and a social pariah! Parties and I don't go well together!"</p><p>"One time please! I cant go without you… not after.." Elenas eyes teared up, and Nevaeh hopped over to sister and bear hugged her.</p><p>"Fine! But I'm wearing the same outfit I wore to school and you have to keep an eye out for Tyler!" she hopped up giggling cheerfully as she agreed. An hour later I was standing by a bonfire with a bunch of drunk teenagers. I sighed as I once again tuned out Elena and Bonnie and started to wonder off into the woods. I heard what sounded like stefan yelling so I followed it to a clearing. What lay before my eyes…</p><p>Damon had a random girl in a choke hold, his eyes were black and his face was veiny. Stefan was a few feet away staring at his brother looking like he was trying to negotiate with him.</p><p>"Damon please let her go. Don't do this here! We don't have to be miserable! "Stefan tried negotiation.</p><p>"Nope. My goal in life is to make you life a living hell for eternity remember?" Damon replied as two elongated teeth appeared and he tore into the poor girls throat. Stefan screamed as Damon look up smiling triumphantly blood dripping from his mouth as Stefans eyes went black and it looked liked he was trying to fight an inner battle.</p><p>Nevaeh couldn't stand this anymore. She knew she should be afraid, she knew logically she should run, but something inside told her to intervene. So she stupidly jumped into view. Both brothers looked at her in shock, in shame, and disbelief.</p><p>Nevaeh calmly walked over to Damon, blood still drenched in blood. She looked I to his eyes and gently touched the arm around the girls neck. He hesitated then slowly let the girl slump to ground crying. Nevaeh, now glowing touched the girls cheek. Sending calming vibes to her. The girl quickly stopped crying looking at Nevaeh in awe.</p><p>"Are you an angel?"</p><p>" Go back to the party. Have fun. But please do not speak of this to anyone!" The girl looked like she was in a daze and she nodded getting up healed, and walking towards the bonfire. Well it looks like I accidentally tapped into those gifts my patterns didn't want me to tap into.</p><p>Nevaeh quickly turned to the two brothers who were now only a few feet from her staring In awe.</p><p>"Now for you two!" Nevaeh said pointing her finger at them like she were scolding two young hooligans.</p><p>"The two of you need some kind of vampire brother bonding therapy! You Damon need to stop torturing your brother! Especially so close to my friends and family! And Stefan apparently you don't have control. You need to work on that! Now tomorrow we are going to haves a sit down session! Elena will be there too! You have explaining to do Stefan! But for now, Stefan my sister is looking for you and your romance novel eyes. And Damon. Well you've done enough torture tonight. So why don't you drive me home. " Nevaeh demanded with her hands on her hips. Stefan looked confused as he walked towards the bonfire and Elena and Damon well he got over the intial shock halfway through her rant so he was now laughing at the little Angel in front of him. He wiped the blood off his mouth then bowed as he let Nevaeh walk by and towards his car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N Im sorry I forgot to say this in my previous two chapters. I do not own any rights to the vampire diaries or any if its characters. I only own my OC and any story plots I may add.</p><p>Now that I have said that, I would love feedback from my readers. I am writing this as I go. I have a few ideals that are pretty sat in stone but I am having trouble pinning down a main pairing. I love all the male characters in their own way, but I don't really know what I should do. I am really against multiple partners, however having only one mate in Vampire's eternity is a childish ideal. But to find both mates at once… would that be overkill?</p><p>Anyway, any constructive critism or comments are welcome and favorites make me more motivated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride home was silent. Damon was thinking over the night events and starting to wonder why he had willingly just stopped torturing his brother to take Angel home. He looked over at her, the angelic glow had disappeared, but she's was still radiant from the pregnancy glow. Her beautiful blonde locks fell loosely around her porcelain face. Her eyes were drooping as her head lawled against the passenger seat window. Whatever she had done earlier it really took a toll on her.</p><p>"Angel, you okay?" Damon asked slightly concerned as she kept going in and out of consciousness.</p><p>"I don't feel to good after that! I can't be doing that pregnant, it takes to much out of me!" Nevaeh sighed as she closed her eyes when things started to spin.</p><p>" We are almost there Angel!" Damon growled as he sped up. They made it to her front driveway in just mere minutes. He looked over and Nevaeh was slumped motionless in the passenger seat. He listened for and heard both heart hers was irregular, straining, so he vamp sped over to her doo slammed it open, unbuckled her and scooped her up in his arms bridal style. He got to her front door and paused. He couldn't get through without an invitation. He shook Nevaeh gently.</p><p>"Angel, you have to invite me in. You can't make it in by yourself." He whispered as she became conscious. She looked at him for a few seconds considering her options but quickly gave in when she could barely move her head to look at him.</p><p>"Damon Salvatore, please come into my house!" She whispered as he tentatively took a step over the threshold. When nothing happened he slowly made his way up the stairs to her room. Nevaeh wandered how he knew which room was hers but decided to leave that question for a different time. He gently laid her on her bed and took off her sandals.</p><p>" Well Angel that's as far as I can help without making this a rated r moment." Damon smirked laughing as Nevaeh blushed and pulled the covers over her.</p><p>" Thank you, Damon! I will see you and Stefan in the morning!" she yawned and closed her eyes.</p><p>"Good night Angel." Damon whispered as he ghosted his fingers over her cheek. She was perfect. To bad he was about to get Katherine out, she would be an amazing mate. He looked down at her one last time then vamp sped home.</p><p>The next morning Nevaeh woke up, old makeup caked on her face, and still in her clothes from the previous day. Then the event from last night came flooding back. She should really be more scared, more stressed out, but she just wasn't. She actually felt normalcy, and happy. Yes she had a lot of work to do to help the brothers but she kind of felt like she was answering her calling. She quickly got up nausea hitting her. She then jumped into the shower. After a long 30 minute shower scrubbing yesterday off her, she got out and put on her outfit for the day. She was actually hitting the five month mark and her hips and tummy were slightly bigger and damn if her bra didn't fit. She put on some black leggings, a loose fitting t-shirt dress, and ugg boots. She then snuck into Elena's room, took one of the hundred pillows she had and started to hit her with it!</p><p>"Oh my god! Whyyy!" Elena whined as she rolled off her bed to avoid the onslaught of pillows being thrown at her! Elena picked up a pillow and threw it but purposely didn't actually hit Nevaeh. The girls both surrendered laughing as they sat on Elena's bed.</p><p>"Awe good times!" Nevaeh laughed as Elena have her a hug.</p><p>"Look we have something very serious to do today! Parts of it you will have trouble accepting but I trust in you that you will see past certain things…" Nevaeh started her speech knowing Elena would not completely understand what they were doing until they were in the heat of things. Elena gave Nevaeh a confused look.</p><p>"What is going on? Is the baby okay?" Elena jumped to attention looking down at Nevaehs tummy.</p><p>"The baby is fine. We are going to go help the Salvatore brothers work through some sibling troubles! Don't all just get dressed and meet me in the car!" Nevaeh jumped up quickly and walked out of the room trying to avoid any further questions. Her sister was in for a ride awakening, but Nevaehs philosophy is to just rip the band aid off, makes things easier. While she waited for Elena to get ready she googled psychology methods, got bored with the medical jargon, and found herself googling what crows eat. Finally sge heard her sister coming down the stairs, she got up and grabbed the keys to her kia soul. Her parents had gifted her the car saying she needed a car to tote the baby in, but after the accident she always wakes or bummed a ride. Elena got in the car and they headed to the Salvatore boarding house. Elena kept glancing over at Nevaeh worried and confused, but Nevaeh kept quit until they saw the boarding house in the distance.</p><p>" Elena, what we are about to do, in the long run is to help you. You seem to really like Stefan, but for the two of you to even have a fighting chance this has to happen. Its going to be a lot of info at once, but you are strong. You can do this! I love you Elena Gilbert!" Nevaeh said parking, trying to give a good big sister speech.</p><p>"I have no clue what you are talking about. However you are my big sister, I trust you with my life so lets do!" Elena said bravely smiling and squeezing Nevaeh's hand. They both stepped out of the car and walked towards the door of the boarding house. Nevaeh knocked on the door avoiding the huge lion knocker, those things creeped her out. They waited for a few seconds then when Nevaeh was about to knock again the door opened. Both brothers stood un the doorway looking rather tense but both had smiles plastered on their faces, well Damon had a smirk but Nevaeh had come to the conclusion that that was his smile.</p><p>"Elena! Nevaeh, Welcome to our humble home!" Damon stated bowing as he ushered them through the huge entryway and into a very posh sitting area. This could be palace! There where bookshelves from ceiling to wall full of books on two walls, a huge fireplace on the other wall, and then a huge bay window. Damon walked over to his bar and Poured himself a scotch. Stefan walked over and sat next to Elena who had taken a seat on the sofa.</p><p>"Can we get you ladies anything to drink?" Damon asked gesturing towards the bar. Nevaeh glared at him.</p><p>"I'm pregnant and she is underage. Look I'm not going to beat around the bush today! Stefan you have things to tell Elena, then we have done issues to work through between you two." Nevaeh stated getting to the point they had a lot to get through and a lot of drama to witness.</p><p>"Elena. Stefan has a few things he needs to tell you. I want you to let him get through it before you react ok sis?"</p><p>"Nevaeh. …whats.. Ugh okay. Stefan what is so serious you needed my sister to mediate when you told me?" Elena confronted Stefan. Stefan looked up to Nevaeh looking for encouragement. She nodded for him to go ahead. He sighed then took Elena's hands in his.</p><p>" Elena I really like you, I have since we first met, but there are a few things I need to tell you. Its going to be hard to believe and I will answer any and all questions you hanger, but please promise you will try to be open minded!" Stefan started looking into Elena's Carmel eyes. She looked at her sister then back at Stefan. She nodded her okay to go ahead, Stefan turned his head for a few seconds then turned back towards Elena. His eyes were black and his face was veiny. His teeth came out and Elena jumped in surprise. She let go of his hands and scooted away.</p><p>"What's going on? What are you?" She choked out fear overcoming her. Stefan's face went back to normal as he got a hurt look on his face.</p><p>"I believe you know the answer to that question. But I'm not here to hurt you! I was telling you the truth when I said I really do like you!" Stefan answered scooting closer to her pleading with her to trust him.</p><p>"You're a vampire? Do you kill people?" she asked calming down a bit but still not getting close to him.</p><p>"No my dear brother is on a bunny diet! Animals only! Hence why he has no control! Don't bleed around him, he will go ripper on you!" Damon chimed in cocking his eyebrow trying to make things hard for Stefan. Stefan grimaced as he brother mentioned the ripper part. Nevaeh noted that that would be something they needed to be worked through, but for now she had to keep Damon in check.</p><p>"Damon! Leave them alone, he had been good around her so far, your just trying to get in Elena's head! Sorry Elena ignore Damon he has this thing about sabotaging Stefan, but we will get to that later!" Nevaeh took control, looking around the room at all the shocked looks she's was getting. Damon looked like he wanted to say something but decided not to as he went back to drinking his scotch. Stefan cleared his throat , and started to answer Elena's question.</p><p>"No I don't drink human blood anymore. My brother is tlling the truth, I do fight hard to keep control but I would never purposely hurt you or your family." Stefan got at smiling by the end as Elena was relaxing more and they were getting closer.</p><p>"Garlic?"</p><p>"Total myth. But there is a plant called vervain that really hurts us!" He answered ready for the apparent rapid fire questions coming.</p><p>"Mirrors…"</p><p>"Myth."</p><p>"Mind Control?"</p><p>" Well we have the ability to compel people to do the things we want them to do. We also have vampire speed, and we will die from a stake in the heart." He continued guessing a few of her future Questions. Elena nods taking it all in now holding Stefan's hand again.</p><p>"Okay. I think I can cope with this. We have to keep this quit now?"</p><p>"Well seeing as how your founding family council are a bunch of vampire hunters…yes we would really appreciate that!" Damon deadpanned again moodily still upset about getting chastised earlier. Elena glared At Damon then turned back to Stefan a serious look on her face.</p><p>" How did it happen? Why did you turn into a vampire?" She asked as Stefans mood deflated a bit at the question.</p><p>"That is very loaded question. The answer to that is the answer to why I promised my brother an eternity of hell!" Damon said with a far away look in his eyes. Stefan stared at him, then back to Elena.</p><p>"Her name was Katherine. She came to stay with us when we were human. She apparently was a vampire. She was beautiful, cunning, and not very kind. And she played both of us. We both loved her, and she loved the attention, she would wouldn't choose. Then one night my dad came into my room while we were together… he had been spiking my drinks with vervain, and when she started biting me she fell to the floor. He shackled her, the whole town was out rounding up vampires that night. Damon and I went to save her, our father shot both of us. Killing us but she had been spiking my drinks with her blood, and Damon on been freely drinking it. We went into transition, I turned first. To turn you have to drink human blood. Damon refused to at first, I made him. I couldn't see eternity without my older brother. That's where his hatred comes in." Stefan stiffly explained cautiously watching Damon as he spoke. Damon looked at him as he admitted to this being his fault. He didn't know what to do with that bit of information. Elena hugged Stefan tears in her eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry to both of you! You both lost the love of your lives! And well you died." Nevaeh said knowing that it had to of hurt to be played like that.</p><p>"Yeah well that's why I'm here. I found a way to get into the tomb that Bennett witch locked them in! I'm going to get Katherine back!" Damon said not looking at Nevaeh as he said this. Stefan looked at him shocked. Elena looked worried, Nevaeh was hurt. She didn't understand why but this bit of information hurt. Stefan saw the worry in Elena's eyes.</p><p>"Don't worry, I don't want her. She was compelling me to like her. I want you Elena!" Elena smiled and hugged Stefan as he said this. But then she looked over at her sister and saw the slight hint of hurt in her baby blue eyes.</p><p>"Well. I think that was pretty informative. But I need to get some rest this pregnancy is kicking my butt! We will do this again soon, you two have a lot to work through." Nevaeh said smiling slightly as she made her way to the door. Elena and Stefan shared a knowing look, and Elena followed her sister to the car. They rode in Silence to the house, when they got home Elena went to her room to write in her diary, and Nevaeh layed down on her bed sighing. She was proud of the progress they had made, but Damon's announcement about getting Katherine out was really bugging her.</p><p>Nevaeh layed out some crumbs on her windowsill for the crow who was cooking there.</p><p>"Goodnight little stalker crow! "Nevaeh laughed as she went to her bed and quickly fell to sleep. A little later she woke as she swore she felt someone brushing their fingers across her cheeck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nevaeh woke up the next morning kind of gloomy. She was upset but what else could she possibly expect from a lovesick vampire that had been looking for his lost lover for over a hundred years? But she decided to put that all aside as she got ready for her monthly obgyn appointment. They were going to listen to the heart and make sure things were going the way they should be.</p><p>She put on some black leggings with a red off the shoulder shirt that said Fallen Angel on it. She put her blonde locks up into a messy bun and headed downstairs to grab a banana before driving herself to the doctor. She was about to head down when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She turned around to be nose to nose with Damon his blue eyes looking her over.</p><p>"What are you doing in my room Damon?" She asked huffing as she tried to pull away from his grasp.</p><p>"I have to get her out. I have been waiting for over a hundred years!" He growled gently pulling her to him. She looked at him in confusement. Why is he telling her this while holding her?</p><p>"I get it. I understand!" She soothingly said as she once again tried to wiggle out of his grasp to no avail.</p><p>"NO! No you don't! I have been searching for her, waiting for her for so so long, I lost my father, my brother, my humanity because of her! But now being around you makes me question everything. What about you is so alluring, so captivating that you could make me want to forget her so easily?" Damon yelled as he let her go as he raged. He threw a few of her knick knacks then vamp sped towards her. By the time he got close to her Jeremy was standing in front of her. He had heard Damon yelling and came to check on his sister. Damon glared at Jeremy as he stepped between him and Nevaeh. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks… he had almost hurt her. He paused for a second then vamp sped out of her room. He couldn't believe what he had almost done.</p><p>Nevaeh looked on in horror as she watched Damon spaz out. When he left she slumped into her younger brothers arms as she look at her destroyed room. She knew he hadn't meant to lash out but still the safety of her baby and herself were important.</p><p>"What the hell? What is he?" Jeremy asked looking at his olders sisters room.</p><p>"He is a very damaged vampire Jeremy." Jeremy laughed thinking his sister was joking then stopped when she didn't laugh. Thirty minutes later Nevaeh had explained everything and answered all of Jeremys vampire related questions.</p><p>"You really know how to pick them huh sis?" He joked finally after the initial shock wore off. Nevaeh glared at him.</p><p>"Ugh will you go to my Doctor's appointment with me? I really don't feel like going alone now!" She asked as she picked up her keys to leave.</p><p>"Sure let me go get my phone I will be riight there." As Jeremy walked away Nevaeh texted Stefan what happened he immediately replied back making sure she was ok and asking if he needed to come over. Apparently Elena was with him because she began texting making sure she was ok. Jeremy finally came back down the stairs and they headed to the appointment.</p><p>After having been checked on and being told everything was going smoothly Nevaeh didn't feel like going home. She actually wanted to go to the bigger town over to look at apartments. She had been thinking about getting her own place, maybe with all this supernatural stuff going on it would be best. Jeremy did not like the ideal but was quickly convinced when she bribed him with going to the art supply store in the mall. Jeremy googled rental apartments and was in charge of the gps while Nevaeh was concentrating on traffic.</p><p>"Hm, a two bedroom condo with a pool in the building… .hmm nope not safe for my future neice/or nephew next!" Jeremy nixed this 5th place in a row giving some excuse why it wasn't safe or not good enough for his sister and her baby.</p><p>"Jeremy! I know what you are doing! Please stop! This is something I want to do! I love all of you, but I have to be independent and living in my own house is a step towards that!" Nevaeh tried reasoning with her baby brother. He frowned throwing his phone down.</p><p>"You weren't so adamant about moving until you got thrown into all this supernatural bullshit! If you want to move to have your own space, fine, I get it. But don't move out of town! Stay by us so we can help! I wanted to be able to walk to your place after school everyday to see my neice or nephew! I want to be closer if you need me. Please stay in town!" Jeremy turned around a glint of tears in his eyes. Nevaeh pulled into the parking lot of the mall, and turned to her baby brother. She had wanted to be closer to them before all this supernatural stuff started happening, maybe she's was just running, trying to hide.</p><p>"Alright Jeremy you win!" He looked up smiling triumphantly as he hugged his sister! "But I swear I'm going call you for the most minute of things! I swear! Your gonna get a call at one in the morning to come get rid of spider that's in the house!" Nevaeh playfully threatened. Jeremy laughed.</p><p>"I will gladly be your late night pest control! " She laughed manically.</p><p>"Your gonna wish you hadn't said that! Anyway… you go head to your artsy store Im going to go look at the baby section at Macy's then head to the food court, Im starving." They hugged then parted ways, Nevaeh made her way to the baby clothes looking at all the tiny outfits. It hadnt really hit her that she had a tiny human growing inside her. In three weeks she's would know the gender, and then everything will start coming into fruition. She was actually slightly nervous about giving birth, and taking care of another human being. She had always been the nurturing type but she hadnt thought about being a mom. She let her hands glide over the multiple baby onesies hanging up then one caught her eye. It was a black onesie but on the back were two white angel wings. She absolutely loved it, she caught herself hugging it. She reluctantly sat it down making a mental note to come back to get it. She perused through some more of the baby clothes before she found herself in the jewelry section. She had a soft spot for jewelry it was her downfall, especially if it had something to do with angel wings. She skimmed over the jewelry case when her eyes landed on a necklace she had to have. It was angel wings shaped into a heart that opened up and there was a place to put a photo. Nevaeh actually let out a whimper when she saw the $350 price tag on it. She stood there admiring the pendent awhile longer until she started to feel like she was being watched. She started to get uncomfortable as she looked around and didn't see anyone. She shrugged then decided to head to the food court, she was starving.</p><p>When she started to walk by all the food stands she regretted her decision to come here. So much food assaulting her senses. She finally decided on fried pickles with ranch a huge sweet tea and fried bacon. Nevaeh smiled down at her food happy with her choices excited to dig in. She found herself a small table with no one around and crammed a fried pickle in her mouth. She was humming to herself when she felt someone walk up behind he.</p><p>"Hello Love." She turned around as she heard the British accent and almost choked on her fried pickle. Another sex god stood before her, cherry blonde hair nicely tousled, slight stuble on his face and the most kissable full lips you have ever seen. He stood with self assurance, and cockiness, this man demanded attention when he was in the room, and right now she wanted to give him attention.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is with all you sex gods coming out of the woodwork lately?" Nevaeh questioned then blushed when she realized she had just said that out loud to a complete stranger.</p><p>"Well I must say love I have never been greeted like that before!" He chuckled as he gestured towards the chair by her. She laughed as she indicated it was ok for him sit. He sat down and smirked. "My name is Klaus. And my lovely angel who might you be?"All of Nevaehs censors went off. She had gotten the vibe that he was supernatural but he was throwing off some major bad guy vibes.</p><p>"Well Klaus I think you know a lot more about me then I you. So why don't you tell me more about you… and lets skip the lies and innuendos. I want to know what you are, and why you have sought me out." Nevaeh said with her serious face on trying her hardest to resist the urge to stuff another fried pickle in her mouth. Klaus looked surprised for a split second then chuckled at the forwardness of the young minx in front of him He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she tried to be serious. She of course looked amazing, she was an angel of course, but she had an allure that captivated him, that made him want to please her in all ways. She would be his. Her and the child growing in her womb, she would bare his children after this one was born. She did not know how special she was, her womb was. But at this moment he would not devulge that. Even though it took every fiber in is being to lie to her.</p><p>"Hmm Angel, you have become very observant. I am Klaus Mikalson, the original hybrid. Half wolf and vampire. My siblings and I were the first vampires." He stated hoping that would be enough of an answer for her. Nevaeh mulled this over for a bit. The original hybrid. Well that shines very serious and troubling for her if he was trying to come after her and her family.</p><p>"Well Mr. Mikelson that still does not answer why you have sought me out. I know there has to be catch. There is always a catch with you vampires." Nevaeh accused thinking back to Damon and the Katherine situation.</p><p>"I was hoping to keep this a civil conversation we can talk about all the other technicalities later! I really do wish to get to get to know you Angel!" Klause sincerely stated as he reached over and took a fried pickle. Nevaeh melted under his gaze even though she knew she shouldn't. But then he touched her fried pickles. She got up slightly from her chair leaned over only centimeters from his face… he stopped his hand in mid air leaning in for a kiss, she then placed her hand over his hand that had the pickle. He chuckled cockily as she bent over and bit the pickle in his hand. Then got up and smiled.</p><p>"Well Klause you have a long way before I trust you enough to get to know you better!" she grabbed her food off the table and headed towards the art store her brother was still looking around in.</p><p>Klause sat in his seat completely flustered. She had just teased him then left, and he let her get away with it. Oh lord this fallen Angel was going to be his undoing.</p><p>Nevaeh frantically looked through the art store finding her brother flirting with a girl by the charcoal pencils.</p><p>"Hey brother! Sorry to cut into flirty game but we gotta go! Here is his number text him sometime you wont be disappointed." She rushed in grabbed the girls phone punched in her brothers number then pulled him out of the store.</p><p>"What the hell sis… ?"</p><p>"Jer I'm so sorry but I totally just cock teased an original hybrid british vampire wolf sex god… I have to get out of here before he comes to his senses and tries to kill me!" Nevaeh quickly explained as they made it to her car Jeremy stared at her.</p><p>"Neva to you realize everything wrong with that sentence?" Nevaeh stared at him then they both burst out laughing.</p><p>"The original… like the first vamp in existence Jer… I totally just cockteased him, and he is the most dangerous being!" Jeremy the tear he had from laughing away as he shook his head. Only his sister would do something like this.</p><p>"Why? Why did you do that to him?"</p><p>"He stole my fried pickle!" Nevaeh said matter of factly. Jeremy stared at her in disbelief. Out of all the reasons…</p><p>"You are nine kinds of crazy!" He chastised just starting at his sister.</p><p>"What? They are my fried pickles! I'm pregnant and starving, they're mine!" She pouted not understanding why her brother didn't grasp the magnitude of the situation. After a few more chastising comments they were back at their house. They both walked in to be bombarded by Elena, and Stefan.</p><p>"You never called after your doctor appointment is everything ok?" Elena asked first, she opened her mouth to speak but Elena continued," We come home and looked in your room! He destroyed all your angel figurines! Stefan helped me clean all the pieces up! What were you doing after your appointment?" Nevaeh just stood there waiting for Elena to breathe. Before she could Speak Jeremy spoke up. Nevaeh huffed as he spoke up.</p><p>"We went to the mall her way of bribing me to help her look for a place of her own. But this smart cookie went and cock teased an original hybrid vampire wolf guy, and we had to run before I could finish macking on the girl in the art store!" Jeremy blabbed shrugging as all three of the older teens stared at him.</p><p>"Betrayel! Deceit! See if I ever help you again!" Nevaeh pouted as she slugged her brother in the arm. He laughed rubbed his arm and went up to his room knowing his oldest sister was about to get the Elena scolding!</p><p>"I don't even know where to begin!" Elena said as her attention went back to older sister. Stefan just stood in shock. Nevaeh gave a slight shrug as she made her way into the kitchen sitting her fried pickles on the counter and scooching her butt onto the bar stools. She sighed as she knew she was in for a long night.</p><p>"Why don't we start with the original hybrid. What did he want?" Stefan asking taking charge of the conversation. He was protective over Nevaeh he wanted to know why an original vampire had sought her out.</p><p>"He wants me!" Nevaeh laughed as her sister spit out the tea she had just taken a sip of.</p><p>"He knew a lot about me and my powers. He and his family are the first vampires ever. He wants something but im not sure what. Is he dangerous, most definitely. But he genuinely wanted to talk to me." Nevaeh said glaring at Stefan when he opened her fried pickles box. He saw her chuckled and backed away.</p><p>"Why would you be looking for a place? And how does Jeremy know about vampires?" Elena hurt in her eyes. Nevaeh felt guilty for not confiding in her.</p><p>"After that episode with Damon this morning I thought I wanted to move away, get away from this supernatural storm brewing but Jeremy made me realize I was just running. I'm still going to get my own place. I need to be independent, but I want to stay by my family! And as for Jer he walked in when Damon was destroying my room. He saw him vamp speed away. He deserves to know just as much as you!" Nevaeh finished her speech crying when Elena started crying and hugged her. She looked up saw Stefan looking awkwardly at them so she motioned for him to join the hug. He hesitated but then awkwardly joined the group hug.</p><p>"Well this was fun and all but Im tired I will see you two tomorrow. Im going to change into some night clothes and pass out." They said their good nights as Nevaeh headed up the stairs, her back and feet were hurting and she felt like and elephant. She got into her room slid on some sweatpants and a white tank top, and was ready to go to bed when she noticed something on her bed. It was two gift boxes a small one then one of those clothing boxes. She opened the clothing box to find the black onesie with wings on it that she had loved so much. She smiled as she saw a piece of paper,it was a note to her.</p><p>Dearest Angel,</p><p>I noticed you looking at this at Macy's today! I hope you like this and the necklace I got you! Please wear it and think of me! I will be seeing you soon!</p><p>KM</p><p>No way… Nevaeh opened the small jewelry box to find the angel wing locket inside. Engraved on the the inside was to my fallen angel. She ran over to the vanity as she put it on. It was beautiful she absolutely loved it, even if she wasn't sure about the person who sent it. She threw the boxes away and gently folded the onesie. Her first baby outfit, and she absolutely adored it. Klaus had a way of wriggling into her thoughts and at the moment she didn't mind she went to sleep thinking of the British sex god.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>